1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted mixer valve with pressure balance device, and more particularly, to a mixer valve that prevents the user from being burnt due to pressure drop by cold water without affecting the normal water outlet amount, attracting deposit of sediment nor the complete suspension of water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the prior art of a mixer valve is essentially comprised of a handle 1, a bonnet 2, a connection bolt, a control valve, a rose 3, a cylinder 4, a mixer valve 5, a large washer, a spout 6a and a shower-bath 6b. When assembled, the mixer valve 5 is mounted in the preserved wall openings to be respectively connected to cold water and water inlets and two water outlets, another ends of said two water outlets are respectively connected to the spout 6a and the shower-bath 6b. The control valve is placed with the mixer valve 5, and the cylinder 4 is inserted and secured at the outer edge of the mixer valve 5. The large wash is inserted into the inner edge of the rose 3, then the rose 3 together with the large washer is secured with two screws to the circumference of the openings preserved on the wall. The front side of the cylinder 4 is made protruding out of the center hole in the rose 3, then one end of the connection bolt is inserted into and fixed at the terminal of a control valve rod from the control valve. The bonnet 2 is placed in the front side of the central hole in the rose 3 and fixed at the front end of the mixer valve 5. The handle 1 is placed onto the front side of the bonnet 2 and is secured at the other end of the connection bolt with a screw to operate the control valve in the mixer valve 5 to form an assembly.
The prior art of a mixer valve adjusts for a proper temperature of mixed water supply simply by control and adjustment of the mixing ratio between cold and hot water. However, the average tap user suffers low pressure of water supply as a pressure motor is required to boost the line water pressure, and the water pressure drops suddenly if water closet or tap water is in use at the same time. As a result, there is the reduction of cold water supply while hot water remains its original mixing ratio. Accordingly, the user suffers a sudden surge of the temperature of hot water and may get burnt while taking a shower.